


stake out

by Staymona55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55





	stake out

It was cold and boring, you was getting tired. It had already been 4 hours into the stake out of Jackson’s house. Derek was sure Jackson was the kanima, and had roped you into helping him prove it. you had sat in silence most of the time, the odd “are you okay? Is Jackson really the one where looking for? How long are we staying here?” each one of your questions are answered with a small noise or grunt.

Derek sat up as a light appeared in Jacksons window moments later the school boy left his home, into his we both done our belts and followed him. The first place he went a dinner, Derek didn’t want to go inside in case he saw you both so you waited outside. You was freezing Jackson had been there for over 40 mins. The street lights were all on and the sky had gotten dark. You shivered looking down at your watch reading it was almost 10pm.

Derek gave you his jacket and smiled as you slide your arms inside. It was warm and smelt like him. Your inhaled deeply as Derek laughed you knew he had heard your cheeks blush.

Jackson was leaving and again you followed him. Jackson didn’t get in his car instead he walked into town. He went into a pub. diner. Jackson kept looking behind but each time Derek had managed to pull you behind a car or a wall. It was exhilarating each time he would nearly see you, each time Derek would push you into a wall out of sight, butterflies filled your stomach, your heart jumped.

Derek saw Jackson at the bar and told you to sit at a table near the corner. “can you hear what he’s saying?” you ask Derek as a brown haired boy joined Jackson at the bar. “so can I have your camera for the night again” Derek repeated Jackson’s words. “please it’s really important” the other boy is unsure.

Without warning Derek pulled you out of your seat and left. You followed Jackson back towards the woods and the diner where both his and Derek’s car was parked. As we was walking or stalking. The was running footsteps behind us Derek looked panicked as we heard “Jackson wait” coming from Matt. Derek pushes you against a tree kissing you. At first you froze then kisses him back. You was lost in his lips moving in sync with yours his hands on your waist. You didn’t notice Matt and Jackson talking meters away both had looked over, not giving the kissing couple a second look.

When Derek broke the kiss you looked at him in surprise. Derek just smiled walking in the shadows back to the diner watching Jackson getting into his car. Derek held the door for you to get into his, you was still thinking about his kiss. Why had he done it? Why did I like it so much? Did he like it just as much? Did he want to do it again? You knew you wanted too. After you follow them back to Jacksons house, Derek parked up in the same place as earlier. “What was that about” you ask not wanting to look at him. “what was what?” He answered.

He knew what you was talking about he’s done it deliberately, seeing Jackson and Matt so close gave him the chance to do something he’d wanted to do for months, also to see if you would kiss him back and an excuse if you didn’t. To his surprise and joy, you had kissed him back.

“that kiss, why did you kiss me?” you ask now nervous. Derek didn’t answer, he just shifted in his seat thinking of what to say. “did you do so Jackson didn’t see us” believing this was the only reason Derek would want to kiss you. “partly” he said honestly “Jackson would of recognized you or Matt too. It worked they didn’t see it was us” he carried on.

You sank lower into the seat still watching Jackson house. Derek’s hand gently touched your thigh making you look into his green eyes “and partly because I’ve always wanted to kiss you y/n” he said making smile wider then the Cheshire cat. Derek looked from your eyes to your lips then eyes again slowly moving closer to your face. “and now I’ve done it once I want to do it again and again” he whispered as his lips hovered over yours. Your breath catches with his closeness so bite your lip. Derek’s hand moves from your thigh to chin his thumb nudges you lower lip free from your teeth. Without warning his lips crash against yours for the second time tonight. This kiss was more passionate, lustful. Derek pulled you onto his lap holding you in a loving embrace for the rest of the night, you fall asleep with you head on his chest. He holds you kissing your head and neck every so often.


End file.
